This invention relates to the field of providing advertisements at a location. In particular, the invention relates to prioritising advertisements for a location.
Product sales are highly influenced by consumer-to-consumer communication regarding the product. When one or more consumers recommend a product to another consumer, then the probability of a purchase is increased. When one or more consumers deprecate a product to another customer then the probability of a purchase is decreased.
Companies focus on increasing the number of consumers who are promoters, and decreasing those who are deprecators. They do this by providing better products, improving the effectiveness of addressing consumer complaints, offering compensation for poor product experience, etc. With increased promoters and fewer deprecators, a potential new consumer for the product is more likely to hear a recommendation and less likely to hear a deprecation.
However, in advertising there are unfortunate incidents. For example, products may be blindly advertised to persons in the presence of detractors—thus backfiring in that the product-recommendation in the advertisement is more than negated by the probability that it prompts the product-detracting conversation between the persons present.
There may also be missed opportunities. For example, products are no more likely to be advertised to persons in the presence of promoters than at any other time. Thus, the opportunity to prompt a recommendation-conversation between the persons present is largely unexploited.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.